The Next Step
by DeniseV
Summary: Rodney and John have sex. It doesn't exactly come to blows. Well, maybe earlier. Slash.


"Just sit still a minute." Rodney McKay pulled his hand away as John Sheppard flinched once again. "You're such a baby. Just let me…"

"You punched me!" John raised his voice accusingly.

"It wasn't really a punch." John glared at the scientist. "It was an accident, you know that," Rodney returned defensively.

"My lip is split, Rodney."

"I know that, John," McKay answered in the same rhythmic meter, mimicking his lover's inflection.

"Don't start with me, McKay. I'm really not in the mood."

Dr. Rodney McKay had really screwed up this time. His relationship with John Sheppard had advanced, finally, to sex: wonderfully physical, sensual, mind-blowing, absolutely uniquely delicious sex. But unfortunately not a lot of it. Both men were still feeling their way around the physical aspects of their new relationship, both in the bed and around each other's bodies.

Ergo, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's split lip.

"I'm sorry," Rodney said, and it was clear to John that he truly was.

"I know you are," John said, finally calming down some.

"You raised your head, you know, just when…"

"I know what happened, Rodney," John warned, pointing at his lip that was getting bigger by the moment.

"Well, so it's really your fault. Really, when you think about it," Rodney explained. McKay held the cloth in one hand while his other rested defiantly on his hip.

John narrowed his eyes at the scientist and started to purse his lips, but that action hurt, so he settled back into the glare from before.

"So, let me get this straight, so to speak," John grinned slightly. "Because I made you…you know," John started.

"Because you made me see stars and nearly pass out…"

"Faint," Sheppard corrected, grabbing the rag from McKay's hand.

"Pass out in the throes of sexual ecstasy," Rodney continued undeterred, assisting John in clarifying the facts.

John held the cloth to his mouth again as he tasted residual blood. Rodney grimaced in sympathy.

"Because of that, you belted me? That's a little kinky, McKay."

"It was an involuntary reaction…a reflex. I had very little control of my mind or of my body at the time. I wouldn't hit you on purpose, especially not after you did that to me." Rodney stepped closer to his new lover. "I mean, I want you to do that to me again. It wouldn't be very logical to bite that hand," Rodney rationalized.

"Or that mouth," they both said together. A grin graced both men's faces.

"Give me that," Rodney requested, pointing to the bloody cloth. John stepped away. Rodney pleaded with his eyes, and then verbalized the request. "Please?"

Sheppard gave up the cloth and watched Rodney head to the bathroom, heard him run water and rinse the cloth, and waited as McKay returned.

"Sit down," Rodney instructed. John remained standing. McKay doubted that he was really still mad. It was more the point of the whole thing now. John Sheppard was a stubborn man.

"Please sit down, John?" Rodney asked.

Wrapped. Yep, Rodney McKay had the colonel wrapped around his little finger. Well, they'd each been wrapped around one another's body parts in other fascinating and erotic ways these last weeks, however frustratingly infrequent those couplings may have been. But Rodney really, really, really had Sheppard pegged. Of course, there were far worse things in life, John Sheppard thought, than having Rodney McKay punch you out during sex.

Like having no Rodney McKay in his life at all.

Sheppard sat down obediently. Rodney placed the wash cloth against John's lip, the coolness soothing to the already clotting injury.

"Feels good," John said, his eyes closed.

"Lean back," Rodney instructed, helping John lay back into the pillow.

"Mmmm…" John added as he relaxed into their bed.

"I might be able to take your mind off this," Rodney offered, removing the cloth and lightly kissing the slightly swollen lip.

"I think I've earned it," John replied. He was growing hard from Rodney's seductive tone, the light kisses adding to his arousal. He frowned playfully and pointed to his injury.

Rodney laughed. "Yes, that is quite a boo-boo you have there." Rodney massaged the cut with his tongue. "Let's see what we can do to make it feel better."

"Okay," John answered, sticking his fat lip out in an attempt at a seductive pout.

Rodney chuckled and shook his head, and felt the hardening penis pulsing against his hip. "Anxious?" he asked as he took a walking tour of John's chest with his lips. He ambled down the strong chin and the lean neck with feather-light kisses. Rodney took a brief detour at John's chest, sucking and teasing the firm nipples with his teeth, finishing with more light kisses as he stepped along the length of John's chest. Rodney's lips continued trippingly over the firm stomach and paused for a lingeringly slow pace at John's groin.

"Oh," Rodney finally spoke again to his lover, "You've definitely earned it," Rodney said into the hair surrounding the base of John's penis. John bucked a little at the action, the vibrations of Rodney's lips as he spoke into the sensitive area sending wonderful, teasing notes to his suddenly impatient and just beginning to glisten little colonel.

Rodney licked his way along John's length and took the tip in his mouth, just barely, first sucking and then licking oh so lightly, knowing that the alternating sensations drove the man mad. He stopped suddenly, his mouth still around John's cock. He saw John's hand fisting in the sheets out of the corner of his eye. That had never happened before, had it?

McKay pulled his mouth off of his lover with a suck and an audible pop.

"What are you doing?" John asked, his heavy breathing the lingering aftereffect of the beginnings of orgasm from Rodney's brief though compelling foray to Sheppard's willing nether region.

Rodney looked up at John's face. "What are _you_ doing?" McKay asked, nodding his head over to Sheppard's hand.

"Just gettin' ready," John said, smiling mischievously.

"For what?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"Whatever," John immediately answered noncommittally. Then he added, "I was a Boy Scout, Rodney. We're supposed to be prepared."

"You seem ready enough to me," Rodney stated, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at John's now seeping penis. "I won't be able to concentrate nor perform to your liking with the threat of impending violence. Am I going to have to put you in restraints?"

John's eyebrows rose as his smile grew. Rodney returned the look, his crooked grin growing as he, John, and the little colonel agreed with giddy anticipation about their next step.

The End.


End file.
